


【祁张】器不器

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: ＃2018天津卷高考作文：生活中有不同的“器”。器能盛纳万物，美的形制与好的内容相得益彰；器能助人成事，有利器方成匠心之作；有一种器叫器量，兼容并包，彰显才识气度；有一种器叫国之重器，肩负荣光，成就梦想。＃刀上抹糖。
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】器不器

**Author's Note:**

> ＃2018天津卷高考作文：生活中有不同的“器”。器能盛纳万物，美的形制与好的内容相得益彰；器能助人成事，有利器方成匠心之作；有一种器叫器量，兼容并包，彰显才识气度；有一种器叫国之重器，肩负荣光，成就梦想。  
> ＃刀上抹糖。

  
祁彪佳扶上酒壶的手还没握紧就被拦住了。  
他唯恐方才一瞥之下看得不够仔细，又抬眼确认了一次，对面的小酒盅里确实仍是满的，晃晃荡荡碎了小圈的烛光，不会看错。于是他的手指接着收拢，却还是没能顺顺畅畅地将这动作做下去，反而啪地一声被拍开了。  
似乎有些难以置信地，他收回手，拇指环过去摸了摸拳面，方才那一下力道不重，很快没了感觉，但他想，自己应该还不至于醉到生出幻觉的地步。这个念头很快得到了证实：他抬起头，对面的人表情里混杂着迷茫、愠怒和委屈等难以言说的情绪，红着眼瞪他。  
祁彪佳被那眼神噎了一下，顿一顿，收回手，捏着自己已经空空如也的白瓷杯转了半圈，开口，语重心长：“宗子，我不是和你抢。”  
张岱闻言看着他，眼神也瞧不出是听明白了没有。对视半晌，祁彪佳眼睁睁看着刚刚拦住他的那只手拎起酒壶一仰头径自灌下去。  
算了，饮酒伤身，他搁下瓷杯，在心里对自己说，置气也伤身。  
  
张岱低声说了一句。  
“什么？”祁彪佳没听清，下意识地问他，话音刚落便看出不耐烦的神色，本以为醉话没什么要紧，不值得再说，却听见嘟嘟囔囔的重复。  
“君子不器。”  
他皱了一下眉头，想清了这确实不是今年岁考的题目，而是借经书所发的慨叹，这才应：“嗯，君子不器。”  
其实不该只有这么一句，还有太多的话可说。祁彪佳已经不是那个年方弱冠的进士与能吏，也不是没见过官场究竟是个什么样子——不然又何至于坐在这里。他想到过去的那几年，不敢说鞠躬尽瘁，也算是竭力治事，穷窘偃蹇于案牍纷繁之间，再被风浪席卷入党社争斗之中，以至于罚俸降级。还有什么可说呢？他的八股制艺不输宗子，可是有用无用器不器，又岂是圣人立言能说清。何况，他在屡屡失利于乡试、不得志而唯得醉者的面前，难道还能说官场本浊，不涉足亦是好事？  
“祁幼文，你……”回过神来，这位大志大才的张宗子转过酒壶嘴指着他，手腕一顿一顿，忽然又是一句孔论，“汝，器也。”  
他向后一靠免得被自家藏了好些年的醇酒溅上袖口，叹气：“你醉了。”置气伤身，陶诗里说了，君当恕醉人。  
  
祁彪佳连拉带哄地好不容易将满口咬牙切齿控诉着“器也器也”的张岱扶去客房歇了，走出门来，星光在顶，天若覆盆。  
也许张岱说得没错。  
器也……能吏，可不就是“器也”。他想起当年去莆阳，预先向土人学了些方言，坐在堂上佯装语音不通，看胥吏自作聪明，事后再一个个地指摘问责。能吏，人们是这么说的，他不可能不骄傲。可是……没有用。  
都是十来年前的往事。他还记得刚考中进士的时候找过张岱，是在龙山下，新起的斗鸡社。彼时人笑鸡鸣乱作一团，不器？那叫不成器，一字之差，糊弄不过去。  
说心无芥蒂是假的，到了昼夜翻篇之后，张岱想通了似的说从此无意功名，科考之事，再不复为。那时祁彪佳笑得温温和和：“如此也好，君子不器。”  
“幼文知我！”张岱抚掌，大笑。  
看来是不知道昨日说了些什么，祁彪佳自然也没再提，原来是纯粹的醉话谰言，风过无痕。送别时他等张岱走远了，才对着几乎融入人群分辨不出的背影轻轻地说：“好，你君子不器。”  
  
后来他们再没说过类似的话题，谈戏词风月，谈往岁山水，偶尔也拈经说玩笑几句，但都不必深究。其实说起来，谁都不可能丢下圣人遗文不要，言行举动，从来逃不出绳墨规矩，所以往后再提起来，也不至于显得太突兀。  
又是在把盏对坐的时候，沉默之中，祁彪佳开口：“君子不器，宗子那回……说得没错。”  
“哪回？”张岱随口接了，再去看他神色，觉出些不同以往，思绪在心底来来回回绕了几圈，不由得心虚，却又想不起是几时说过不当说的话。  
倒是祁彪佳绷不住先笑了。  
“乙亥年，你末一次乡试落榜之后，来我家喝得大醉，指着我说……”他抬眸觑一眼，学着恶狠狠的模样，不知有意还是无意地学不真，“君子不器，汝，器也，器也。”  
张岱专心致志地回忆当日情境，未果，单是一个“乙亥年”就足够他感慨，如今这年头算都不用算，恰恰好的十年整。转瞬他猛地想起还是眼下更重要，却一时不知说什么好，难得的张口结舌：“幼文，我……我不是……”  
祁彪佳勾着嘴角瞧他，洗耳恭听的模样。  
  
“夫子曰器也，器举瑚琏，故当以为接神之器。”张岱似乎找到了破题，“和所谓君子不器本来没什么干系。栋梁之才，黍稷之荐，称以为器，无可顾忌，常理而已。何况，但凡朝堂有容人用人之地，医溃烂，治痈疮，起废疾，针膏肓；或倘若太平年间，经世致用，务于当代，利济天下，皆仰赖幼文。幼文君子……”  
他接不下去，又或是怕再说下去就情难自已。  
“但凡、倘若。”祁彪佳挑出了长篇大论中的锁钥，“瑚琏便对了，夏曰瑚，商曰琏，周曰簠簋，夫子不称簠簋，实有深意。”  
器也，瑚琏也，不为世用。  
张岱沉默，他本来或许不是这个意思，虽然想不起如何能说出这样的话，可猜来猜去，也不过是随口激愤。然而，现在看来，当真合适。良久，他只能说：“幼文君子。”  
“我知道。”祁彪佳没和他客气，当仁不让。  
  
那天祁彪佳还说，不是要写《石匮书》吗，为故国存信史，这是名山之事。  
“你得活着。”  
这句话张岱后来又在梦里听过一次，那时候，为他做此箴言的故友已殉节于柳荫池水之间。他曾经期待过光武复刘汉基业，却最终明白，国之栋梁早就一个接一个地没了，那个“但凡”“倘若”的时候，等不到了。  
他呢？  
他记得祁彪佳的绝笔，“深心远识者，不在于沟渎自经”。有时他觉得这是自己，有时又觉得不是；或者，“君子不器”，那是他轻狂自许，也是故人高看一眼。  
不器，君子也，有用无用？  
  
  
  
【注】  
  
天启壬戌年，张宗子26岁，起斗鸡社；祁先生21岁，中进士，任官至福建。  
崇祯乙亥年，张宗子39岁，乡试失利，祁先生为之请托未果。  
乙酉年，祁先生44岁，闰六月殉节。  
  
【梗源】  
1.《论语》：君子不器。注：包曰：“器者各周其用，至於君子，无所不施。”  
2.《论语》：子贡问曰：“赐也何如？”子曰：“女器也。”曰：“何器也？”曰：“瑚琏也。”注：包曰：瑚琏，黍稷之器。夏曰瑚，殷曰琏，周曰簠簋，宗庙之器贵者。张岱《四书遇》引吴长卿云：夫子不曰簠簋而曰瑚琏，已深慨赐之不为世用。  
3.《世说新语》：谢混问羊孚：“何以器举瑚琏？”羊曰：“故当以为接神之器。”  
4.张岱《陶庵梦忆》之《斗鸡社》《祁世培》；  
5.张岱《自题小像》：功名耶落空，富贵耶如梦。忠臣耶怕痛，锄头耶怕重。著书二十年耶仅堪覆瓮，之人耶有用没用？  
6.祁彪佳《遗言》；  
7.朱彝尊《静志居诗话》：（祁彪佳）司理莆阳，虑南人语近侏离，预遣人潜往置二粗婢，询其乡音。及升厅事，胥吏多操土语侮公，公佯不知。浃旬后，按籍遍召在官人至，一一声其罪，众惊为神。  
8.张则桐《张岱探稿》《祁彪佳致李清尺牍与张岱崇祯八年岁考失利考索》；  
9.赵素文《祁彪佳研究》。


End file.
